Baro: Enslaver of Minds
by CPT Admen
Summary: A mysterious duelist challenges Mai for a card she can't resist, but little does she know there's more than just that on the line. And she's only first in line on Baro's list.
1. Chapter 1

"Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy Metal Reflect Slime!" Mai's harpies took to the air and dove, sundering their target. Forced into attack position the slime was worse than useless. The slime burst and the field was enveloped in a cloud of dust. Mai smirked and lowered her duel disk, game over. Her harpies returned to her side and the cloud began to clear. Her opponent had been knocked off his feet. He managed just enough energy to raise his head and then pound a single fist into the ground out of frustration. "Thanks for playing kiddo." Mai raised a hand to the crowd as they burst into cheers.

"That's it! It's oveeer! Mai Kujaku claims victory once again!" She played to the crowd while she collected her cards. Waves, winks, the usual. She was on a serious winning streak, her newly rebuilt harpie-amazoness hybrid deck had yet to meet a serious match. She returned her graveyard, hand and field to her deck and folded up her duel disk. She gave the crowd a parting thumbs up and then left the arena. One step closer to the regionals.

Mai left the stadium 20 minutes later with a duffel bag over her shoulder. It was a pleasantly warm evening and the streets had quieted down now that the spectators had left. One or two people recognized her and shouted congratulations or taunts. She rolled her eyes and ignored them, though she did notice the praise outweighed the heckling. That changed however when a voice called out from an alleyway as she passed.

"Hey, nice duel." She didn't know what made her take notice of this one. Maybe it was the strangely pleasant tenor, maybe the fact that she hadn't seen him waiting there, but she paused in her stride and turned to face him. The voice's owner was a handsome 20-something with short brown hair, a scruffy goatee and a leather satchel over one shoulder.

"Thanks," Mai replied. He said nothing afterwards. "…You are?"

"Hm? Sorry, lost in thought." He glanced down at his phone. "I'm ah, Baro. Baro…Singh."

"Hmph, yeah right. Feel like showing me what's on that phone?"

The stranger smirked and turned his screen around to show a simple name generator app. "Got me there." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Who I am isn't as important as what I do. And what I do is trade cards."

"Oh, is that right?" Mai said, each syllable dripping with sarcasm.

"It is."

"Sorry, not interested. I've got all the cards I need."

Baro reached into his satchel. "Is that so?" He pulled a card from the bag and held it out where she could see it. "Not even this one?"

Mai's eyes widened. Harpie Matriarch. A card that had never been put into mass circulation. Only a handful had ever been made and most were in the hands of collectors. Her expression turned doubtful again. "All right, you have my attention. Mind if I take a closer look at that card?"

"Not at all." He gently handed the card over. Mai turned it every which way, looking for signs of forgery. "You can slot it into your duel disk if you want."

Mai raised her eyebrows. "A priceless card like this?"

"If it's real, I know for a fact you won't leave here without it and you'll use it in every future duel. If it's fake then who cares if it gets damaged?" Mai hummed contemplatively and fished her duel disk out of her bag. She placed the card into one of it's slots. A small hologram with the card's details on it appeared in front of her. It had registered without fault; the card was almost certainly genuine.

Mai gently pulled the card from the slot and handed it back to Baro. Their eyes met, he was smiling casually and waiting for her to speak. "This card's worth more than my deck three times over, and you know that. So what's your game here, 'Baro?' What do you want for it?"

He smiled wider. "I thought that was obvious." He straightened up and opened his satchel, revealing a duel disk. "I want to duel you for it."

Mai's famous wicked smile appeared. "I would ask if you knew who you were dealing with, but if you've got cards like that I think I can skip that part." She crossed her arms. "But we still haven't talked about the flip side to this coin. What happens if _you_ win?"

"If I win…" Baro reached into his satchel and drew out a sort of gold and black metal collar. "I get to take a picture of you wearing this. It's my trademark, I take one with everyone I manage to defeat."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Cute. And kinky. But I don't buy it. You'd risk a card like that for a picture? No way, there's something else going on here." She marched forward and jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "What are you up to?"

Baro raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing! I'm a very good duelist but I'm not part of the major circuit. I want to test my new deck against the best and if I wasn't willing to risk something like a Harpie Matriarch no pro duelist would give me so much as the time of day." Mai crossed her arms, she wasn't convinced. "I'll prove I'm not out to mug you or anything. Here." He held open his satchel so she could see it was devoid of weapons. Then he turned out his pockets revealing just his phone and a train pass. "You get to choose where and when we duel. It can be the middle of public in broad daylight if that'll make you feel better."

Mai bored into his eyes with her own, trying to pick out the deception. When she could find none she switched to eyeing the card. A matriarch, a real one. She couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted a card so badly. She eyed it like a bird of prey. Whatever this guy's game was, the bait was real. If she didn't trust her skills to beat him how could she call herself a duelist? She looked back up at him. "All right 'Baro,' you're on."

"Great! Where and when?"

"My apartment, right now. I'm not letting that card out of my sight."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Here, you can carry it." Baro handed over the card.

Mai smiled and shook her head. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'll tell you what, beat me and I'll tell you that too," he replied.

Mai tucked the card into her duel disk. "I'm gonna hold you to that. I don't like 'mystery duelists.' C'mon, I'm parked around the corner."

Baro was quiet during the ride. Whenever Mai glanced over at him he was smiling in that same way. She could sense his eyes exploring her body. She wasn't unaccustomed to that sort of thing, but this case made her particularly uneasy. She kept one hand on the wheel and the other on the snub-nosed revolver she kept under her seat. She'd had it ever since her brief tenure in underground dueling, and she knew how to use it.

But he gave her no reason to. After fifteen minutes of driving they reached her apartment building. Mai turned off the engine and turned back to the stranger. He glanced down and put up both hands. "This a hold up?"

Mai pulled the gun from its hiding place and narrowed her eyes. "Can't be too careful."

"Here, I'll go first." He climbed out of the car and circled around towards the entrance to the building. Mai tucked the revolver into her duffel bag and followed him.

She unlocked the door, no signs of some kind of waiting ambush. Still, she stood back and let him go in first. Baro marched into the middle of the room, turned around and held up both arms. Nothing happened. Mai nodded her satisfaction and entered after him. She drew her duel disk from her duffel and locked it onto her arm. "Pretty confident you can beat me, huh?" she said.

Baro pulled on his own duel disk. "I told you, I just want to duel. We had a deal, and I'm a man of my word. Of course you had no way to know what kind of guy I am."

Mai nodded and activated her duel disk. "I'll find out the old fashioned way."

He activated his. "That's what I like to hear."

"DUEL!"

"Ladies first miss Kujaku."

Mai examined her opening hand. "Cyber Harpie Lady, attack mode!" Her faithful companion materialized by her side. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Perfect," Baro said. "My turn. I'll open with one of my favorite field spells." He slid a card into the extra slot on his duel disk. At once the room began to change. Electric lighting was replaced with torches, chains sprung from the ceiling, an X frame and padded horse appeared and the walls filled with paddles, crops and other kinky implements. "Dominant Dungeon."

Mai let out a soft gasp, then smirked and closed her eyes. "Should have guessed."

"Hmm. While Dominant Dungeon is on the field, all of your monsters lose 300 attack points during my turn, and that's not all it does." He set another card in his disk. "Next I'll summon Dominant Keeper in attack mode." A monster Mai didn't recognize appeared in front of him. It only had 1300 attack points; even with the penalty from Dominant Dungeon her Cyber Harpie Lady was stronger. Either Keeper or the Dungeon had something else in store. "When Keeper hits the field I can add one spell and one trap card from my deck to my hand. I'll set two cards facedown as well and end my turn."

He had a trap waiting, but she was ready for it. "My turn, and I'm not attacking you."

"Oh?"

Mai drew. "I'll have you do it for me. First I summon Harpie Dancer in attack mode." A second harpie appeared. "Then I'll activate my facedown card Shadow of Eyes, forcing Dominant Keeper to attack Cyber Harpie Lady!" The Keeper drew a trio of throwing knives and threw them towards the Harpie. "Then I'll active my other facedown card, Mirror Wall, cutting his attack points in half!" A wall of reflective crystal appeared, deflecting the blades and causing them to bounce back at the Keeper, slicing it's arms. "Cyber Harpie, counter attack!" The Harpie lunged.

Baro smiled. "I don't think so. I reveal my facedown card, Binding Collar!" As the Harpie closed in his Keeper mirrored his smile and threw something from a hidden pouch at its attacker. A black and gold collar just like the one he'd shown Mai latched itself around the Harpie's neck. As it approached the Keeper it slowed and stopped, sinking to the ground. "Any monster equipped with my Binding Collar can't destroy Dominant monsters or inflict damage to my life points."

Mai gritted her teeth. "Hang on, that's an equipment spell card. How did you play that during my turn!?"

"That's the other trick my Dominant Dungeon field spell has. It lets me play equip spells during your turn as if they were trap cards."

Mai nodded appreciatively. "Not bad, but Keeper's attack points are still halved, making him easy prey for Harpie Dancer. Attack!" The second harpie took to the air and went for the Keeper.

"Oh I've thought of that too. Cyber Harpie Lady, intercept!" Dominant Keeper waved a hand at the Cyber Harpie. At once it rose to its feet and stood between Dancer and its target, eyes set with determination.

"Nhn, so that's what your Keeper does."

"That's right. He can switch one of your attacking monster's targets to another one of yours as long as it has at least one of my equip spells attached to it. But I'm not gonna stop there, I'll activate my other facedown card: Corrupt and Convert!"

Cyber Harpie Lady's eyes flashed violet, then instead of counterattacking it caught Harpie Dancer and held its arms behind its back. Mai felt an unexpected flutter in her chest. Her harpie was smiling wickedly at the dancer, pleased to have it in such a vulnerable position. Dominant Keeper turned to the captive dancer. It struggled to break free of its former ally but to no avail. The keeper materialized a second collar and fixed it around the dancer's neck. At once its face turned to shock, then relaxed into the same wicked grin. Cyber Harpie Lady released her and they both returned to Mai's side of the field. "Corrupt and Convert can only be activated when one of your monsters attacks another. It allows me to equip that attacking monster with a spell from my deck, and I chose another Binding Collar." Mai didn't respond, she was miles away. Seeing her Harpies, cards that were so precious they had become part of her captured and made to do Baro's bidding had awakened something in her. Something dark, carnal and powerful. "What's the matter Mai? Have I got you hot under the collar?"

That got her attention back. Mai gritted her teeth and said "This duel isn't over yet! I'll set one more card face down and end my turn."

"My move then." Baro drew. "I summon Dominant's Servant to the field." An elf-esque female monster appeared beside Keeper. It wore a veil around its waist and its minimal attire left little of its body to the imagination. "If I play her while Dominant Keeper is on the field I can have her switch to defense mode immediately." The servant knelt. Keeper fondly patted its head, drawing a soft hum of approval from it. "And while she's in defense mode I can have her fetch one equip spell card for him per turn. This round I'll make it Living Binds." A bundle of golden rope appeared in the servant's hands. It obediently held it out for its master to take. "This raises Keeper's attack by 400, but it's still cut in half from that Mirror Wall. I'll end with a face down. Your move Mai."

There was something about that Servant card. The way it was dressed, the way it nuzzled Keeper made the strange feeling in Mai's core more powerful. She drew looked down at her Mirror Wall card. She'd have to spend half her life points to keep it on the field for another round. If she didn't Keeper's attack would rise to 1700. With Dungeon reducing her own monsters' attack she couldn't beat it. She'd have to take the risk. "I'm keeping mirror wall in play, so I lose 2000 life points." The duel disk recorded the loss. "I summon Amazoness Swordswoman!" The warrior appeared. Then I activate my facedown card, Amazoness Call! I add an Amazoness card from my deck to my hand, then my Sword's Woman can attack each of your monsters!" The warrior let out a bellow then charged towards Keeper, who seemed unbothered.

Baro shook his head. "Big mistake." Dominant Keeper suddenly threw the gold rope at the charging Amazoness. It came to life at once and began snaking it's way around the warrior. The Swordswoman tugged and writhed trying to break free, but in seconds it had been bound and fell to the ground. The Amazoness shot daggers at the Keeper with its eyes, but it was trapped. "Living Binds can unequip in response to an attack and immobilize the attacker." Every move she made just gave him another opportunity to tighten the restraints.

Mai growled with frustration. "I end my turn."

Baro drew and laughed shortly through his nose. "I hate to cut things short but it looks like it's game over already."

Mai blinked. "No way, you're bluffing."

"'Fraid not. First Dominant's Servant fetches a new piece of equipment for her master. This time I choose Cruel Paddle." A leather paddle with some rather uncouth characters marked on it appeared in the Servant's hands, which it quickly past to Dominant Keeper. "Then I've got one more slot in my duel disk, and I'm using it to end this game. I activate Dominants Punishment!" There was a blinding flash of light, Mai shielded her eyes. When she looked back she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her harpies had been bound to X frames and the ropes around her amazoness had reconfigured from a simple binding to an intricate shibari pattern. "I can only activate this card while Dominant Dungeon and Keeper are on the field, and it inflicts 500 points of damage for every equip spell card in play."

"But that means…"

"I count four cards, meaning 2000 damage. Unless you've got something real impressive waiting for me Mai, that's game." Mai bowed her head and clenched a fist, she had nothing. "Too bad. Playtime Dominant Keeper!" Mai watched in a mixture of anguish and this strange new feeling in her center as the Keeper mercilessly paddled her monsters. Maybe it was the mood, but it almost looked like they were _enjoying_ it. Regardless, once her life point meter hit 0 the room returned to normal, leaving her looking at nothing but her opponent, that same stupid smile on his face. "Good game miss Kujaku."

Mai flipped her hair and did her best to collect herself. "You weren't kidding, you are good."

Baro took a melodramatic bow. "I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement."

"How could I forget," Mai grumbled, not wanting to look him in the eye. They set aside their duel disks and Baro fetched the collar from his satchel. "The lighting okay for you?"

"Oh it's just fine."

She took the collar from him and held it between two fingers. "Anything else you want for this?"

"You're taking this awfully seriously."

Mai took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Hey, if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it right. I'm a woman of my word 'Baro.'" He smiled back and drew out his phone. He held it sideways and waited while Mai fumbled with the collar. It wasn't easy to find the clasps behind her hair. "Like this?"

"That's just perfect…"

*Click!*

Mai could have heard that clasp close from across three lanes of a highway. Something about Baro changed almost imperceptibly. It was his eyes, she realized later. As soon as the collar was fixed around her neck they flashed with a power and zeal he'd been concealing, even during the height of the duel. Then it started. The new unfamiliar feeling began to grow stronger within her. Her cheeks became rosy, her breath shortened and her legs started to feel weak. "Whu…whaaahaaa…?" She took a stumbling step forward and nearly fell.

Baro put his phone away and raised his eyebrows. "Well that was fast. Seems you were hiding quite the submissive side Mai."

"Whaahat is this thing…?" Mai said breathily, tugging at the collar.

"A little bit of dark magic, miss Kujaku."

She looked up at him again, he had a sort of dark aura about him. The similarities between his appearance and Dominant Keeper became apparent; Mai felt a jolt of fear. "You…you're…"

"My Binding Collar is liberating allll those dark little fantasies you've kept to yourself over the years. So many fools try to control minds by making people into blank puppets, I prefer to let minds control themselves and add a little nudge towards the carnal." Mai sunk to her knees and tried to find the clasps of the collar. "Oh it won't come off, not unless I want it to." To Mai's horror he started to shed his pants. "And we're just getting started." Her heart beat faster, she was starting to sweat, her mouth tasted of adrenaline. "You wanted to know who I am?"

Mai gave up on the collar and looked up. His cock sprung free of his pants, hard and starting to dribble precum. "I'm your master, Mai Kujaku. And from now on, you belong to me." Her logical mind howled and writhed and desperately tried to beat down this strange new arousal he'd enkindled and stoked into a bonfire, but to no avail. In a moment she knew his words were true, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Open your top," he instructed.

Mai's hands moved of their own accord, carefully undoing the knot that held her breasts in. He slowly stroked his cock to keep it at the ready while she worked. With a few more seconds of effort her ample bust sprung free. She looked up at him with conflicted eyes, awaiting further instructions. "Hmm, still got some fight in you. I like that. And my aren't those lovely." A fresh wave of heat spread throughout her body. Yes, look at me, keep jerking off her mind growled. "Let's start your training. From now on, when I give you an order you say 'yes master' and obey. Now, take over this for me," Baro said. He stopped stroking and angled his hips forward.

"Y-yes…yes, master," Mai said, the words unfamiliar but arousing on her tongue. She wrapped both hands around his cock and resumed.

"Aaaah, very nice. You've got some experience I see." He met her eyes, they seemed to plead with him to release her from the newly awakened lustful demon that ruled her actions. Baro smirked and laid a hand to her cheek. To Mai's chagrin his touch was delightfully soft and soothing. "Just give in Mai, it'll be so much easier. I promise, you'll enjoy being my slave." Why, why did those words have to excite her so? "I think that's enough foreplay. You know what I want. Suck it like a good whore."

"Yes master," Mai gasped. She was in a trance as she parted her lips and leaned in. She took him into her mouth and at once she was in ecstasy. She wasn't unfamiliar with the taste of cock, but her newly stoked libido made this instance transcendent.

"Mmmm! Gooood girl," Baro cooed. He tucked a hand into her hair and guided her into a slow luscious rhythm. "Pleasure yourself. Such good work deserves a reward." Mai gently grasped his member with one hand and slipped the other under her belt and panties and curled her fingers into her slit, vigorously stroking herself. Their collective pace was slow but measured, savoring each and every thrust and stroke. For the moment Mai had lost herself in her actions. All that mattered was that Baro let her keep pleasuring him and that she got to cum as well.

There was a small burst of black mist and a golden chain appeared in Baro's hand, the other end attached to Mai's new collar. "Here, this should help you learn your place, slave." Mai whimpered; it was so embarrassing, so degrading, and so damned arousing she couldn't stand it. He put healthy tension on the leash, limiting her freedom of movement, another layer of restraint between her and her freedom. "Mmmhn you're really very good Mai. I'm getting close. Be sure to swallow like a good little slut." Mai couldn't stand it, she was on her knees sucking off a complete stranger who'd let loose an erotic demon in her soul, she was defeated, humiliated and hopelessly aroused.

Baro let his head roll back and let out a long sigh as he came, thrusting a few more times to ensure he didn't waste a drop. The taste of cum was the last bit needed to drive Mai over the edge. Her toes curled and she shuddered with pleasure as a pure, debaucherously instinctive orgasm rocked her body. It drove what was left of her logical mind away, at least for the moment so that when the climax had faded, she looked up with much softer eyes at her new master, released his cock and swallowed with a very audible and showy "*gulp!*"

"Hmhmhm, good girl," Baro hummed. He stroked her cheek and brought her close via the leash. "I hope you aren't too tired. We have a long night ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Baro's collar was nothing short of brilliant and insidious. It's power slithered through Mai's mind like fingers running up and down her spine, stimulating and strengthening every erotic impulse and nerve. Every minute her libido grew stronger and her rational mind was silenced further.

"On the bed, and on all fours, whore," Baro instructed. Mai moved slowly, fighting desperately to resist the collar's will. "You're a strong one, Mai. Hmhm, but it's useless. If this wasn't what you wanted deep down, it wouldn't be working." He undid her belt and pulled her skirt down, revealing lacey violet panties, still soaking wet. "Mmm I do so adore this part." He dragged them down as well, slowly, tantalizingly, letting her feel every inch of cloth against skin. Mai blushed again once she felt cold air and her womanhood was revealed.

What will she had left ebbed away further as surprisingly gentle fingers began tracing her outer lips. She gasped and curled her head back. "Hmhm, see?" He plunged a pair of fingers into her. Mai bit her lip and tried hard not to moan, but she couldn't stop her juices from flowing or her inner muscles from clenching around him. "I think you're ready for more. What do you think?"

Her mind mewled a weak "Nooo…" but her lips formed a breathless "Yes."

Baro hummed his approval and gave his cock a few long strokes to ensure it was back to full length. He aligned himself, took a firm hold of Mai's hips and then thrust slowly and deeply all the way in. Mai arched her back and clutched the sheets, she couldn't help herself. She let out a long, carnal moan of pleasure and pressed back into Baro's lap. He chuckled approvingly and put tension on the leash again. Then he started moving.

Each new thrust was a fresh strike against her right mind. It didn't help that it had been a while since she'd last been intimate. Then after a minute he changed his technique and made his movements slower but more surreptitious. "Not enjoying yourself? Do you want me to stop?"

"Nooo…" Mai groaned, not even a weak resistance this time. All that mattered was that he didn't stop.

"You like it?" He slowed down more.

"Yeees! Pleeease!"

"Hmhm, that's why I like to hear. Do it yourself."

Mai couldn't help herself, she planted her palms and started working herself up and down his erect member. Despite her earlier orgasm she was burning with desire. She interspaced regular thrusts by plunging herself up to the hilt and working her hips in circles, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been aroused and thirsty enough to do that.

"Look at me," Baro instructed. Mai turned her head back. His eyes, gleaming with pleasure and an ineffable dominant shine. "Who is your master?"

"Uuuuhnyoooou," Mai moaned.

He hummed and raised an eyebrow. He landed a firm smack on her ass. Mai cried out, she'd never felt anything quite like it. "Say it properly."

"Y-you are hhhn my master."

"And what does that make you?"

"Your slave…" Her knees were starting to feel weak, her thrusts had slowed.

"Very good. Now, what do you want?"

"To be fucked master, please…"

He took her hips again. "Good girl." And he resumed where he'd left off. Mai whimpered with pleasure and let herself go, she needed to cum. No, more than that, she wanted him to cum inside her as well, she wanted to please him, she wanted to serve him, she wanted to _make_ herself his. One last tiny cry from her logical self was silenced as another orgasm started to build within her. She curled her toes and arched her back. "Cumming?" Baro cooed, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Yyyes master," Mai managed. Baro spanked her again, Mai bit her lip, she was starting to understand what it meant for something to "hurt good."

"Then cum." Mai clenched her fists, opened her mouth wide and moaned with pleasure as orgasm washed over her body. Baro slowed down and rode straight through her climax, then when it had started to recede he sped back up again. Mai's eyes drooped and a blissful smile spread across her lips. She couldn't believe it, through the collar's magic and her deprived state she wasn't exhausted at all, she was going to cum again.

But Baro was approaching his own limit. With three firm, final thrusts he groaned long and low and filled her with his load. Mai shuddered with pleasure and relaxed into the bed. Baro brushed his brow and slowly pulled out of her. "Very good."

"Thank you master," Mai gasped. She reached a hand around and started to work herself towards another orgasm.

Baro tutted and spanked her again. "Ah ah, you need to ask my permission to pleasure yourself." That got a rise out of her more defiant nature, at least enough to make her look back towards him with frustrated pleading eyes. "I'll be ready for another in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

Mai shed her clothes and lay down on her back, panting and doing her best not to touch herself. Baro took in his new plaything from a chair in the corner with a dominant smile. He never tired of seeing a beautiful headstrong woman lost to his power. By the time he was ready to capture another, Mai would be just how he liked. And Baro was going to enjoy each and every moment of her training.

Anzu Mazaki had been home in Japan for a little over a month when she got the text from Mai. She wanted to catch up and buy her a drink. Anzu was delighted, she hadn't seen Mai in at least a year and she couldn't wait to see what she was like when she was a little tipsy.

They met at Mai's favorite bar, a quiet but classy place tucked into the corner of downtown Domino. It was a quiet night, only a few other patrons, but Anzu wouldn't have had much trouble spotting Mai anyway. "Hey!" she called out.

Mai swiveled in her stool and beamed at her old friend. "Heyyy." They hugged tight, it really had been too long. "Back from the land of cheeseburgers and freedom I see. How was it?"

"Really _really_ great! I learned so much, I even got to be in a few shows!"

"Niiiice. Which ones?"

Anzu took a seat next to her. "All student written, nothing you'd recognize."

"Too bad, I think you'd be great in a burlesque show," Mai said with a playful wink.

Anzu blushed bright and looked at the bartender. "Cah-can I get uh…"

Mai laughed and nudged her. "I'm just teasing you! Man you are easy."

Anzu smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Guess so. I'll ah, I'll have whatever she's having." She cleared her throat and turned back to her friend. "You look, different, somehow."

"Do I?" Her new collar wasn't _so_ out of the ordinary for her style, Anzu couldn't place it.

"Guess I just haven't seen you in a while. So, how's the pro dueling circuit?"

"Heh, I've got 'em eating out of my hand. It'd take one hell of a losing streak to keep me out of regionals."

"Awesome! Any competition this year?"

"Hardly. My new deck hasn't found a match yet."

The bartender returned with Anzu's drink. She took a careful sip and hummed her approval. "Mmm, good taste Mai. Can I see it?"

"Hm?"

"Your new deck."

There was a glint in Mai's eye. "Sure." She passed over the neat stack of cards from a pouch on her belt.

Anzu flipped through at a measured pace while Mai returned her attention to her drink. "Wow, uh, I guess I've been out of the loop for a while. I don't recognize these new Harpies…or these Amazons."

"Industrial Illusions released a few new ones. They're a bit out of the ordinary but they're _very_ effective."

Anzu flipped to a spell card with artwork of a woman kneeling and looking upwards with blissful eyes. "Industrial Illusions released these? They seem kinda…"

"Hmmm?" Mai caught her eye and took a long pull from her drink.

"Well, kinda…lewd, I guess is the word."

Mai laughed shortly. "Because my Harpies and Amazons were the picture of modesty before."

Anzu thought about it and chuckled. "Heh, yeah. Guess you're right." She handed the cards back. "So how _do_ they work?"

"I could show you right now if you want. You still play?"

"I mean, yeah but I just play for fun." She gave Mai a playful look. "I'm pretty sure you'd mop the floor with me."

Mai shrugged and gave her a winking smile. "You'll never know until you try. I'll go easy on you."

Anzu returned it and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah right. Besides, that's no fun. If you aren't giving it your all I'm not interested."

Mai gave her trademark smirk. "I see you haven't changed." Mai finished off her glass and savored the last taste. "Sooo, you get any while you were over there?"

"Any? Any what?"

Mai rested her chin on her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you can't be _that_ innocent Anzu."

Anzu blushed and laughed. "Oh, _that's_ what you meant." She winked. "Nah. Nothing happening on that front."

"Nothing? Really?"

Anzu nodded and drained her glass. "I know, serious drag. You?"

Mai met her eyes. "Oh I have a very interesting arrangement."

Anzu blinked and stifled a gasp. Her friend was suddenly alive with a passion she had only ever felt from her when she was dueling. "A…Arrangement?"

"Mhmm. Want to see it?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a soft "*click!*" from behind her. Anzu spun around, the place had emptied when she hadn't been looking, and the bartender had locked the door. The bartender tossed aside his apron and gave her a casual smile. "She means a look at her new life, and yours." He strolled past them and sat down in a comfortable chair in the corner. "And don't worry about the drink, it's on me."

Anzu watched mouth agape as Mai got up from her seat and tossed her coat aside. She shed her gloves, undid the knot on her top and quickly, almost rabidly tore it open and threw it away with the rest. She undid her belt and kicked away her skirt, leaving her in a lacey violet bra, garter belt and stockings. "Mmf, I'll never get tired of that," he said. The bartender set out a cushion and Mai knelt beside him, visibly blushing as he drew out her leash and fixed it to her collar.

"Mai! Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Kneeling for my master," she replied softly. The bartender hummed his approval and drooped a hand down for her to nuzzle. Anzu was beside herself, it felt like she had stepped into a dream. She couldn't reconcile Mai Kujaku, her strong willed, bold, confident friend with the collared obediently kneeling woman before her.

Her eyes flicked to the stranger holding her leash and filled with fire. "Who are you!? And what have you done to her!?"

The outburst had infuriatingly little effect on him. "For now you can call me Baro," he said calmly. "And all I've done is liberate all those little submissive sexual urges she had bottled up inside." Mai hummed and snuggled up to him. "Hmhm, with some help from a little black magic."

Anzu got to her feet and clenched her fists. "Let her go!"

Baro snorted and met his slave's eyes. "Oh dear, her brilliant plan has thwarted me." He dropped her leash and held up a hand. "Go on, you're free." Mai chuckled and didn't move. Baro looked back to Anzu and shrugged.

"Mai you've gotta snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what, Anzu?"

Anzu looked at her hard, she couldn't believe it. She'd seen people become enraptured by others by magic before, and this wasn't the same. This was something different and far more insidious. It really was Mai sitting there. She wasn't out of her right mind, what her right mind was had changed. Whatever it was, this Baro was responsible for it. And if he could enslave her, he could release her. "Okay 'Baro,' what will it take for you to let her go?"

"Now we're getting somewhere." He stood up and slid on a duel disk he'd kept out of sight. "If you beat me in a duel, I'll release Mai and she can do as she pleases. If I win…" Anzu started and suddenly felt very vulnerable. "You join her."

Anzu firmed up her stance, she wasn't going to abandon her friend. "If that's what it takes, fine."

Baro lobbed her a second duel disk and activated his. "Hope you still remember how to use one of these."

Anzu caught it and slid it onto her wrist. She retrieved her deck from a pocket in her handbag. Eyes flashing with fury she slotted it into the duel disk and activated it. Baro raised an eyebrow; she may not have been a professional duelist, but she clearly had heart. Perhaps this wouldn't be as uneventful as he thought.

"Bring it on Baro! I'm not scared of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!" She set the card into her duel disk and her creature appeared. "And I'll increase her power with this equipment spell card: Cestus of Dagla!" A pair of weapons materialized into the Dark Witch's hands, raising her attack points to 2300. "I end my turn!"

Adept and aggressive, reflective of her attitude and mindset, Baro thought to himself. As a result, it was also predictable. "Well then I'll open with a spell card of my own." Baro set a card into his own disk, and then something strange began to happen. As Anzu watched, her Dark Witch began to struggle, as though she were fighting to keep control over her weapons. Suddenly the twin blades twisted and forced her creatures hands behind her back.

"Dunames!"

"My 'pervert' spell negates the regular effect of an equipment card and alters it to stop the equipped monster from attacking." Anzu shot daggers at her opponent and waited in silence. "I'll summon Dominant Keeper and set one card face down to end my turn."

Anzu drew. "I summon Light Effigy!" A gleaming polygon materialized. "Dunames may be paralyzed, but my effigy isn't! Attack Dominant Keeper!"

Mai tutted and crossed her legs. "I made the same mistake." Dunames was suddenly between the effigy and the keeper.

"And that's not all folks," Baro said in his smooth baritone. "I'll reveal my facedown card, and it's one of my favorites: Immortal Ecstasy." Anzu wasn't familiar with that particular trap, it depicted Dark Magician Girl gazing down with disbelief at some strange metal contraption belted around her lower body. There was a flash as the trap triggered and identical belts appeared on Dunames and Dominant Keeper.

Light Effigy struck the intercepting Dark Witch, but nothing happened. Then, without warning Dunames' expression changed. She tucked in her legs, closed her eyes and writhed. It didn't look like pain, more like...pleasure. Terrible pleasure. "What did you do!?" Anzu exclaimed.

"So long as Immortal Ecstasy is in play, monsters can't be destroyed in battle, but all battle damage is doubled."

Anzu furrowed her brow and looked down at her life point count. He was telling the truth, she was down 600 points. Every move had a counter ready to make the situation worse. She felt like she was already writhing against Baro's ropes. "Rrrrgh. I end my turn."

"My move then. And I'll keep it simple. I'll start by summoning Dominant Mage." A dark elf clad in a great deal of black leather belts and seemingly nothing else save a sultry expression materialized. "When she hits the field I get to take control of one of your monsters for as long as she's around, at the cost of 500 life points per turn of course." The dark elf vanished and reappeared behind Dunames. She grabbed the Dark Witch and whispered a spell in her ear. Dunames started, went limp, then looked up with a matching sultry smile before both monsters returned to Baro's side of the field. "Hmhm, just like you, she's my perfect little plaything now." Anzu braced herself. "Dominant Mage attack Light Effigy!" The two monsters struck the orb of light. "I'll set one other card facedown and end my turn."

"My go!" Anzu closed her eyes and summoned her strength and belief, just the way Yugi had taught her. She drew, and smirked. Her best card. "Looks like that trap of yours is a double edged sword Baro! Since Light Effigy is still here, I can use its effect to count it as two sacrifices to summon..." Anzu set the card into her duel disk. A stunning angel appeared on her side of the field. "Guardian Angel Joan!"

Baro raised his eyebrows and kept on smiling that teasing smile of his. "Very nice indeed. I'll enjoy having you put that rare card to work for me."

"Don't count on it Baro! Joan, attack Dunames!" In a stunning flurry of light and magic Dunames was destroyed. "And before you say anything Baro, I know I take the damage from that attack, but Joan's ability restores my life points!"

Baro held up both hands to show he wasn't going to interrupt and cleaned up his side of the field of cards that were attached to Dunames. "Nicely done. Will that be all?"

"Not sure why you're so smug, with Joan on the field this duel is as good as mine."

Baro drew, and gave her a flash of his eyes. "I agree. So let's deal with that. I activate Cruel Crop, Guiding Leash, and Binding Armor!" That was a lot of equip cards, it might have let Dominant Mage match up to Joan. But, to Anzu's confusion, the carious pieces of equipment appeared in Joan's hands instead!

"Why would you…? Oh no..."

"Oh yes. I reveal my last facedown card: Ring of Destruction. Joan is destroyed, and we both take damage equal to her attack points. Or at least we would, if I didn't have my Diplomatic Immunity spell, preventing me from taking that damage at the cost of my next draw phase. Not that the last part matters. Game over Anzu." Eyes wide with shock and horror, Anzu watched the infamous ring appear around her angel's throat. She struggled to remove it as it began to glow, but it was useless. The ring detonated and the room was filled with flying dust. Anzu crossed her arms to cover herself from the shockwave. Her life points hit zero, and she sank to her knees. She'd lost.

Baro set aside his duel disk and crossed his arms. "Sorry miss Mazaki, but a deal is a deal."

Anzu shot daggers at him with her eyes. She struggled to her feet, retrieved her deck and threw aside her own disk. "If *pant* if you think I'll give in to you for one second…"

Baro smirked. "Oh, it'll be for more than a second."

Something flashed past Anzu's vision. She just noticed that Mai was no longer kneeling beside the chair when she felt a slight pressure around her neck, and then…

*click!*

Her knees became weak, her cheeks flushed with color, a wave of arousal slithered up her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She lost her balance and took a stumbling step back and into the waiting arms of Mai Kujaku.

"Nicely done my slave," Baro said.

"Thank you, master."

"Mah, Mai, y-you can't…!" Anzu said breathily.

Mai chuckled with warm delight and wrapped her arms more tightly around her friend. "I can. And I will. You belong to my master now." She'd been waiting to do this for a while. She took a hungry handful of her breast and began massaging her through her short shorts.

"Aaahaaaaaa!" Anzu whimpered. Ever since they'd become friends she'd held a fair bit of bi-curiosity for Mai. Now under the powerful influence of Baro's collar and her skilled hands it had grown to the point of overpowering her.

Baro smiled fondly, he loved being able to liberate someone's sexuality with a little help from his collar. "Bind her arms my slave, use her shirt," he instructed.

Mai bit her lip and tore open Anzu's shirt with relish, revealing a blue and white striped bra. The brunette pipped with surprise and embarrassment as the air met her exposed skin. Mai worked the shirt up her arms and then tied it into a knot, binding her arms behind her back. Anzu was paralyzed with unknown and powerful arousal.

"Let's give her an inaugural taste, shall we?" Baro mused.

Mai hummed her approval and lusciously kissed her captive's neck. Anzu gasped and strained weakly against her bonds. Why were her muscles so weak, her cheeks so red, a healthy size stain forming under Mai's fingers? "Listen carefully, Anzu," Mai cooed to her. "All this collar does is liberate your true nature. Trust me, I'm still Mai, and I'm _loving_ this. Give in, submit, and enjoy the ride. You're going to suck your new master's cock. Yes, because you don't have any choice, but more importantly because you want to." She pulled up Anzu's bra and continued lovingly massaging her soft flesh.

"Nicely said, Mai. Want to take care of her while she's working?" Baro said with his usual warm sultry air as he carefully undid his pants and freed his swelling member.

Mai nodded and nipped her ear. "Mmmhmhm! I have for a while now."

Anzu locked eyes with Baro…with her master, and sank to her knees, almost in a trance.

"Hmhm, good girl," Mai hummed. She undid Anzu's shorts and pulled them down, revealing a matching pair of panties. Baro stepped forward and as her last shred of logical will was enslaved by her libido, she let her jaw drop, and hungrily wrapped her lips around her master. Baro hummed his approval and summoned a leash for her as well.

As soon as she'd begun pleasuring their master, Mai slipped a hand under her waistband and curled her fingers lovingly up into her slit. Anzu moaned, loud and long and with pure carnal pleasure. This was almost unfair, Baro mused to himself. He'd pegged Anzu Mazaki as submissive, kinky and very much attracted to Mai long ago. His collar had barely anything to do. She'd take far less training, but one look down at her hungrily bobbing up and down on his cock gave him all the reassurance he would need that all three of them would enjoy every second of it.

Baro reached down and gently tilted both of their chins up so he could see their eyes. Four delighted glimmering spheres looked back at him, Mai smiled sultrily and winked. Anzu had lost herself completely in the act of pleasuring her master. "Let's give her a little break," he instructed. Mai gently pulled Anzu's head back. Baro's cock came free of her mouth with a soft pop and a longing whimper passed her lips. Mai couldn't help but giggle, she had so very much given in. "What am I?" Baro prompted.

"Muhh...my master..." Anzu cooed, eyes drooped and tongue still hungrily reaching for his member.

"And that makes you…?" Mai whispered.

"Your slave," Anzu continued. No hesitation, no reservation. With a little push she'd given in just as Mai had, maybe even more than her. Mai hummed her approval, already imagining what their master would have in store for them. For now though, she looked back up at Baro, waiting for instructions.

Baro was looking fondly down at his newest slave, who's eyes hadn't moved from the head of his cock for a while. "Puhuhplease, please let me keep sucking it master," Anzu panted.

"Goodness, isn't she fuck-drunk?" Baro mused.

"Mmm, I always knew she was a little slut," Mai replied, happily stroking Anzu's cheek. "She's gonna be a fun time."

Baro lovingly curled a hand into Anzu's hair and pulled her back forward. She moaned with relief and pleasure and took him deeper than he thought she was capable. "Mmmmf! Aren't you full of surprises. And you'll be full of my cum in a second if you keep that up," Baro growled.

Mai sped up her fingers as she felt Anzu's inner muscles tighten. "Mmm, she is too." She leaned in and with every word dripping with all too familiar relish and sensuality whispered "Now, open wide and swallow master's cum like a good slut." Anzu closed her eyes and moaned in pure bliss as orgasm overtook her, egged on by Mai's words. This was so impossibly dirty...and she _loved_ it. Baro took a hold of her hair and forced himself deep into her throat. He moaned with pleasure and came, pouring his load into his newly enraptured slave.

Baro withdrew slowly, savoring every inch of contact. At last he sprung free, leaving a small trail of cum behind. Anzu panted and looked up with pleading eyes at her master. "Muhaaa...may I have more, please master?" Mai laughed, the same way she always did, but now laced with lust and arousal.

"In due time. Mai?"

"Hmm?" the blonde cooed, giving loving eyes to her master.

"I don't think she's going to give us anymore trouble. Release her, and feel free to keep her entertained for a while. I have a flight to book." Baro collected himself and returned to his chair, picking up a laptop as he went.

"Ooo, where are we going?" Mai asked.

"Egypt. There's a certain someone there that's essential to my plans. I'll explain later."

Mai acknowledged him with a hum and turned back to Anzu, sealing her in a long luscious kiss. Baro contented himself with watching his two playthings indulge in each other while he worked. After booking the flight he chartered additional transport to a secluded area in the Valley of Kings. He was going to uncover a long kept secret, and enkindling it's power would be half the fun. Of course, doing that would require a third thrall: Ishizu Ishtar.


End file.
